The Sea's Return to the Sky
by Prophet of Chaos99
Summary: What if Oromis and Brom weren't the only survivng rider's of the old order? What if Glaedr wasn't the only dragon? Will Eragon be informed of these things of will he find out from a different way? Sorry if not a good summary. During Brisingr AryaxPercy in the later chapters
1. Leaving For War with Additions

Hi it's me and i have returned to write a new book. No I will not give up my other story so it will be on hold for a bit. This story will take place during Brisinger, and this is a different type of story so the real PJATO storyline wont be involved. As you can see from the grouping this will be a PJATO story and Inheritance Cycle so I own nothing. I repeat I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Eragon POV

It was dark, that was for sure, as a storm-swept through the beautiful forests of Du Weldenvarden. The sky was probably as dark as Shruikan's scales himself I thought absent-mindedly. The trees were swaying in the direction the wind was blowing. Truthfully, it seemed as though the gods themselves were in turmoil as lightning danced across the sky. As i watch this weather I can't help but remember one of the things that Oromis-elda had stated on one of my earlier visits to him. What was the thing he had said that he was not one of the few riders to have survived the Fall. I constantly had thought about this and asked Oromis many questions about the other survivors. Each and every time he would only wave his hand as if swatting a fly, which I know he would never do, and reply with "I shall tell you when the time comes.

I was snapped out of my trance by my great sapphire dragon twitching in her sleep inside if what seemed as a giant bowl in the ground but with some added pillows for more comfort than the cold wooden floor. That is when I came to a conclusion, first I will solve the riddle given to me by the werecat Solobum, Next I will get Rhunon-elda to make me a sword if the werecat turns out to be wrong and there is nothing under the Meona, even if she has to control my body, which I had no idea would be epic forshadowing, and finally I will get Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda. Yes that will be done and maybe I can find us some well deserved assisstance in this war. As those thoughts finished I enterd a peaceful and dreamless sleep, preparing myself for tommorrow.

Next Day: 3rd Person POV

Eragon awoke early that morning because of two things. The first was a small shaking that a dragon causes when they walk, which managed to get Eragon to crack open his eyes only to close them again to delay the start of the day. What truly woke the mighty Shadeslayer from his slumber was the heat that was on his body as well as the smell of smoke. The Rider's eyes shot only to discover Saphira holding a flaming branch above his face. "SAPHIRA," was all the majestic blue dragon's rider managed to say before he fell from the bed.

"Let us be off Eragon, I already know of your plans and I want to know about the fellow survivors as well as you said yesterday we must find the weapon under the Meona Tree so that you may be able to enter the fight again," Saphira stated with humor still in her voice from Eragon's wake up call.

"Yes let us be off, I am in need of a new sword if I am to be able to defeat Murtagh as well as the Tyrant of this country" Eragon replied while dressing.

Truthfully Eragon was nervous about his new weapon. What if it was something that Eragon did not know how to use like a bow-staff. Eragon gulped down his fears as he saddled Saphira and took to the sky. The great forests of Du Weldenvarden stretched out as far as the eye could see and looked as though the storm from the night before had no effect on the forest of the elves. The day was sunny and warm which refleacted off one of the small ponds below. The smell of pines that Eragon loved was drifting through the air as the Rider and Dragon of the new and free order soared towards the Meona.

Now skip to the part where Eragon already has Brisingr and is going to Oromis and Gladr to say goodbye (yes i know that i am lazy)

Eragon arrived at Oromis's hut with Brisigr the same day as the swords creation. The sun's rays lighting the tall trees producing long, dark shadows that all pointed to the same direction, west. "_It is time for me to find out about what has happened to the other surviving riders"_ Eragon thought to himself as he entered the hut that contained the elder rider inside. The hut was well-lit and showed the elder rider sitting at his desk reading a scroll that Eragon has never seen before.

"Ah Eragon I see that you have come to say a goodbye to your teacher well come outside with me and we will talk," Oromis said as he looked up. Oromis was garbed in heavy traveling robes of blue and green, over which he wore a corselt of golden scale armor, as well as bracers upon his arms. A tall, diamond-shaped sheild was slung across his back, an archaic helm was placed carefully on the table in front of him, and around his waist was belted his bronze-colored sword, Naegling.

"Yes master," Eragon replied while following Oromis out the door of Oromis's pine home to the beautiful Crags of Tel'naeir. Just as they arrived out the door a majestic sapphire blue and a just as majestic golden-colored dragon and dragon landed next to their riders.

"Are you going to fly with us to the Varden?

Saphira asked as she shaked with excitement.

"We shall fly with you as far as the edge of Du Weldenvarden, but there we must part paths," replied the wise elf as he continued, "Then Glaedr and myself will be going to Gil'ead to join the fight with the elves".

Eragon jumped with surprise at what his master had said as Saphira hissed with surprise. Eragon then thought about the situation that Alaglasia was in, "_another rider and dragon fighting against the tyrant red and black riders will be well appreciated as well as raise morale drastically"_ Eragon thought as he looked at his mentor_._

"Though that is not why you are here, but before we get to that we must give you something" Oromis stated as he took a

golden object about a foot in diameter out of a soft cloth wrapping and proceeded to hand the object to Eragon. Meanwhile the new rider was viewing the object with fascination as he had never seen an Eldunari before and it was sure a sight to see. It's surface was warm and covered with hundreds of sharp facets, which varied somewhat in size and sometimes projected at odd, slanting angles. The center of the Eldunari glowed with a dull radiance, similar to that of a shuttered lantern, and the diffuse light throbbed with a slow steady beat. As soon as Eragon made contact with the Eldunari he had a quick taste of Glaedr's emotions and memories before Glaedr shielded his mind much to the thanks of Eragon.

"To you and Saphira I give you my Eldunari for I know that there is no one who I would trust more with it, other than my rider,"Glaedr said in Eragon and Saphira's minds before adding, "_You may tell Nasuada of this because of your oath of fealty to her but only if you must. for the sake of dragon's everywhere, what few of us remain, the truth about the Eldunari cannot become common knowledge,"_ Glaedr said calmly while looking at Eragon with trust.

"Yes Master and I hope to e able to tell Arya and the elves commissioned to guard me can be informed of this too?" Eragon said in a questioning voice while putting Glaedr's eldunari in Saphira's saddle.

"They have already been informed of this so I guess that if you wanted to you could tell them again," Oromis said in reply with a small chuckle.

Eragon stood there with betrayal in his eyes while saddling Saphira. Once fully mounted he took a breath and breathed in the smell of the pines that he loves so. _" I guess that they wouldn't have been able to tell me huh," _Eragon thought towards Saphira.

"Your probably right and they could not tell us so there is no reason to be angry at them," Saphira thought back to Eragon as they took flight towards the place that could very well be the direction of their death. Although they could both die on this journey, they knew that if they managed to stop the king before dying it would be worth it.

Little did Eragon remember at that moment of flying over the great forest of Du Weldenvarden was his question about the other surviving riders and their dragons.


	2. Entrance Into The War!

**Okay so Percy will still be the son of Poseidon. Just wanted to clear that up. But he is also the elder brother of both Artemis and Apollo so you can guess who his mother is. Domains are: Natural disasters, Time, and Tides. If you would like a change to his domains then please leave a review about it. Okay on with the story...**

Chapter 2

Bottom of the ocean in a cave...

3rd P.O.V

"Don't you think that we should help them, I mean we have been down here for a while and they are losing and you know that,"

said a deep yet soothing voice. The man whose back was o the speaker before turned to address the beast with calm.

"You are right Draco, even Oromis is now entering the battle," at this the man sighed and continued "and i am not prepared to lose another friend so yes we will go," The man replied while his thoughts were racing at a speed dragons could not possibly hope to reach. The man took a step out of the shadows of the cave he was previously in revealing his full body. At his staggering height of 6'5 he could make most people intimidated by this alone. Moving up from his barefoot feet and pitch black pants that were made of some sort of strange material that was not native to Alaglasia. He wore a navy blue shirt that was loose enough for him to move comfortably yet tight enough to show off his solid 8 pack that could have been made of marble. He had strong and muscular arms that were not in the muscular way that made them look grotesque. Upon his right arm he had a trident etched into his skin that made him look even more like a warrior. Also he had on his left arm an image of a wolf howling at the moon, he smiled as he remembered his man hating sister but that was the past. Messy and windblown raven hair went down upon his face, which before his own exile human women have called the face of the beautiful god. Swirling Sea green eyes with small specks of gold and silver looked as though they were a hurricane. The very same eyes that could make people become lost in them with one quick glance. The very same eyes that first captured his loves heart. The man quickly shook his head from these thoughts. _She probably has moved on and found a new lover, besides she would never forgive me for vanishing for so long. _The man went around his cave that was his home ever since the fall and gathered his custom made armor. Sea green vanguards and greaves with silver designs along them. A silver chestplate with a green trident right in the middle of the chest going vertically. To top it off a Silver helmet with a gold sun on its right side and on the left are silver and gold arrows crossed to make an X.

"Well Draco It's time for your armor so come out here," the man said into the cave while resting next to the man was armor that could fit the mighty Shruikan yet it was the same color as the moon not the color of darkness that Shruikan's scales match. The ground under the man shook slightly with each step the mighty creature took. With one last step the mighty creature was towering over the man with it's sea green scales shining from the small amount of light that was able to shine down to where they were. It's bright silver eyes shone in the small amount of light.

"_Percy are you sure that you wish to return to the world of the sky_?" the mighty sea dragon asked it's rider as his rider was putting on the silver armor onto the dragon.

"More than many things, we have been gone for far to long and I belive that we must catch up with some old friends as well as meet a new rider," The man, Percy, replied. With weapons and armor set Percy mounted his Dragon.

"Let us return to the sky old friend," Percy spoke before the dragon unfurled it's wings and shot from the depths of the ocean and into the sky where they would head to battle.

Line Break-

A bolt of fear shot through Eragon. _No!_ he thought, feeling sick. _Not now. Not after all we've gone through._ He was stronger than he had been when he faced Durza in Tronjheim, but if anything, he was even more aware of just how dangerous a Shade could be. Only four warriors had ever survived killing a Shade: Lateri the elf, Irnstad the Rider, and himself included. He had no confidence that he could do the feat twice. _Blodhgarm, where are you?_ Eragon shouted with his mind. _We need your help!_

And then everything around Eragon winked out of existence, and in its place e beheld:

_"Glaedr, behind us!" Oromis shouted._

_Glaedr twisted, but he was too slow. The red dragon crashed into his right shoulder, sending the gold dragon tumbling. Snarling, Glaedr wrapped his single remaining foreleg around the blood red hatchling, in hopes to crush the life from Thorn. As they tumbled from the sky the sound of swords striking shields resounded throughout the sky as Murtagh and Oromis exchange ferocious blows._

_Glaedr grunted when he was brought to an abrupt stop from an unseen force. Then the four asended into the sky till the brken city blow was nothing but a mere smudge. Glaedr found it hard to breath and was in fear for his rider at this height._

_Then Murtagh spoke, though this was not Murtagh's voice, it was richer and deeper than Morzan's-son. Glaedr felt the scale on his shoulders crawl as he recalled the voice of their ancient foe._

_"So you survived, Oromis, Glaedr," said Galbatorix," Long have I thought that the elves might be hiding a dragon and a rider from my sight and from what I can currently see , I was correct."_

_Glaedr out of his fury that made his vision swim with red clamped his teeth down upon the young dragons leg and tried to crush the leg with all his might. The clash of blades was heard less than a second after this move was done. Thorn swatted at Glaedr with his other foreleg causing Glaedr to release his to avoid the hit. Thorn gave a roar as he prepared to crash into his foe, but before he could do this the world was suddenly losing all of it's light. This caused Glaedr to look towards the sun along with his rider and his foes. Black storm clouds covered the sun as lightning danced through the clouds, illuminating the battlefield. This went on for another minute, two sets of enemies at a standstill as they watched the sky become filled with lightning. Rain pelted the scales of the dragons causing a clinking noise to emit. Then a fearsome roar pierced the air which caused both riders and dragons to look at their advisary before realizing that neither could have made that roar. A flash of silver was seen dipping out of the clouds when the lightning struck again. A screech of pain was heard opposite of Glaedr and as he looked back at Thorn and Galbatorix only to have his eyes widen in shock._

_Thorn was there falling to from the sky, his wings having large claw marks on each side and Galbatorix having an arrow stuck in his right shoulder. Where they both were placed in the sky was a dragon larger than Glaedr that had armor that shown in the flashes of plasma that lit the sky every few seconds. Upon the dragons back sat a man, tall in stature as well as a well built body from the looks from this far away. He was fitted in a mixture of Silver and Sea Green with designs across them both in the opposite color. He held a bow that was a mixture a gold and silver that shown in the darkness, as though it was its own light source. When he turned Glaedr caught a sight that he thought that he believed he would never see again. Glowing sea green eyes that swirled like a hurricane with the solid Gold and Silver flecks within them as if someone had decided to toss the colors into his eyes for intimidation._

_Perseus? Glaedr thought in wonder. Before the man could reply there was a roar that, now after hearing the silver armored dragon was nothing but a chip coming from a hatchling. They turned to see Murtagh/Galbatorix's eyes alive with hate as he looked upon the other rider._

_"You will rue the day you have come out of your hiding rider!" Murtagh/Galbatorix yelled as Thorn flew away in the direction of the dark city. Once they started leaving they dancing light in the sky stopped and the clouds began to dissipate away. The golden dragon hesitantly flew towards the larger dragon whose silver eyes bore into Glaedr and Oromis with a burning curiosity._

_"Perseus is that you?" Oromis asked to the man who he believed to be the fellow rider who Oromis treated as a brother._

_"I don't know, do you know someone else with these eyes my brother?" Perseus stated with humor obvious in his voice. His dragon snorted with laughter as Oromis had his mouth open in shock._

_"Well you are the same sarcastic person that I remember," Oromis said with happiness in his voice that also shone through his eyes. Persues stopped laughing and looked around for a second before his eyes landed on Glaedr's. Perseus smirked and said_

_"Return to your own battle young one I will arrive soon and do not speak of my name to anyone till I get there,"_ Then the world that Eragon was currently viewing through the eyes of another vanished with a flash.

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think of Percy's reveal. I am not sure if I am that good of a writer so I hope that it was up to your standards. Any questions or suggestions leave a comment and I will see what I will do about it. **

**So until next time... **


End file.
